onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain T-Bone's Absolute Justice
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 508 | Beli1 = 3048 | Title1 = | Quest2 = T-Bone's Absolute Justice: Average | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1250 | Beli2 = 6750 | Title2 = | Quest3 = T-Bone's Absolute Justice: Peace | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = QCK/PSY/INT Characters Only | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2342 | Beli3 = 12668 | Title3 = Self-Sacrifice | Quest4 = T-Bone's Absolute Justice: World Peace | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = QCK/PSY/INT Characters Only | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5563 | Beli4 = 21176 | Title4 = Ship Cutter | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon clearing all 4 difficulties. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Captain T-Bone's Absolute Justice FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information requires specific units for speed runs. He's like Afro Luffy where he casts Resilience and you'll need to punch past a 5 turn buff. However, he'll heal back up when pushed below 20% health - even if he's delayed. This makes Base Damage dealers less effective. If you complete the Missions: Baratie you'll get the Dreadnaught Sabre ship which deal fixed damage at the end of the turn. This can takeout T-Bone if you bring his health to below 5,000 hp. The other popular option is Poison dealers to kill him after his Resilience buff. A third option, is Sugar. You can use your first turn to push them close to 20%. Then use specials to bring him below 20% and use Sugar to take him out. On the 6th of the 7 stages you will also have to deal with , who will first strike you with one of the three attacks: one will bind all units for 2 turns, the other will change the orbs of all units to block, and finally, his third will put a 2-turn shield nullifying most of characters damage. In any case, a color team has a 33% chance of being weakened, through a strong team - particularly tank-based ones - will not be much affected whatever happens. Recommended Captains *Rainbow leads :*Dark King Rayleigh :*Sengoku the Buddha *PSY leads :*Shanks Black Clad Emperor: for his 2.75xATK boost and matching orbs :*Dismantler Franky or Red-Haired Shanks: for their 2.5xATK :*Garp the Fist: 2xATK+2xHP *QCK leads :*Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru: because healing makes everything much easier (if slower) *INT leads :*Flower Sword Vista: 2xATK+2xHP :*Jabra: Six Powers Cipher Pol No. 9: His post attack damage will work if your poison unit is too slow. :*Nami Happiness Punch: for her 2.5xATK Recommended Units *Resilience buff handler :*Don Krieg Poison Gas Bomb MH5 or Brook Cowardly Skeleton: Their poison will bypass the Resilience buff and kill T-Bone if he's low enough health. :*Jabra: Six Powers Cipher Pol No. 9: His post-attack damage works but his 1.5x attack boost is slow for Jerry. :*Sugar Donquixote Pirates: He heals below 20% health, but not until it's his turn. You can bring him to just above 20% health. Then use specials to push him below 20% and use Sugar to take him out. *Attack Boosters :*Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru: For a burst round. :*Nico Robin: Great to ensure a knockout on T-Bone for a burst round.. :*Usopp Impact: For a burst round. *Orb Changers :*Bohemian Knight Doma :*Capone Gang Bege :*Gecko Moria Warlord of the Sea :*Nami Happiness Punch *Orb Boosters :*Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist :*Maelstrom Spider Squard :*Mont Blanc Noland Lvneel Kingdom Explorer :*Nami Voyage Dream: World Map Recommended Sockets All teams should bring level 1 anti-lock. Cooldown orbs are great to speed up specials for use on T-Bone. Recommended Teams Team | CapImage = F0221.png | CapLink = Nami Happiness Punch | Sub1Image = F0690.png | Sub1Link = Noland | Sub2Image = F0414.png | Sub2Link = Gecko Moria Warlord of the Sea | Sub3Image = F0210.png | Sub3Link = Nico Robin | Sub5Image = F0058.png | Sub5Link = Don Krieg Poison Gas Bomb MH5 | FriendImage = F0221.png | FriendLink = Nami Happiness Punch | ShipImage = Thousand Sunny thumb.jpg | ShipLink = Thousand Sunny | Tips = *Stall only long enough for Poison Special *Brook Cowardly Skeleton works for Poison sub *Most of these should have lower cooldowns to farm more quickly. }} 30 Stamina Walkthrough orbs on your strong hitters as you won't need a full 6 squad attack if you are high enough level until you reach stage 6 with Jerry. | 3Boss = Grunts Turtle Crab | 3HP = ~40,000 6 hp 12 hp | 3AttackPattern = Attack every 1-4 turns. | 4Image = Tbone - 4.png | 4Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 4Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on the evolvers were possible. Save orbs on your strong hitters. | 4Boss = Grunts | 4HP = ~35,000 | 4AttackPattern = 1-3 turn cooldown. | 5Image = Tbone - 5.png | 5Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 5Tips = Take out the grunts and take no hits. Stall on evolvers were possible while saving orbs on your strong hitters for next round. You'll want to make sure you have at a minimum 4 turns left on any special (like poison) you want to use on your first round with T-Bone. | 5Boss = Grunts | 5HP = ~35,000 | 5AttackPattern = 1-3 turn cooldown | 6Image = Tbone - 6.png | 6Enemies = Jerry Cipher Pol No. 6 | 6Tips = Jerry has 3 random attacks. An all Enel team can spend a special attack here to burst through Jerry and then onto T-bone. Most other teams will need to use 1-2 turns to take Jerry out as he does have quite a bit of health. If you plan on using a burst team with an squad, make sure you have at a minimum 2 great orb manipulators for T-bone as you'll most likely use all 6 squad members to take Jerry out if you have only 1 round (due to 2 rounds of lock and 1 anti-lock round). Before leaving the stage you'll want a minimum of 2 turns left on any cooldown needed for your first round against T-bone (like poison). You'll get 1 turn for your final attack on Jerry, and one preemptive from T-bone to prep the specials. | 6Boss = Jerry Cipher Pol No. 6 | 6HP = 255,000 hp | 6AttackPattern = Jerry preemptively cuts your health by 20% and does one of 3 things: 1) Locks all squad members for 2 turns 2) Cuts attack of team members. 3) Turns all members to have a BLOCK orb. Note: This does NOT change orbs to block. Jerry attacks every two turns for 4504 damage. | 7Image = Tbone - 7.png | 7Enemies = Ship Cutter T-Bone Marine Captain | 7Tips = T-bone requires a specific team design. Either use an Enel and heal past his debuff. You can take him out once the buff is gone or try to use Sugar to take him out with damaging specials. Alternatively and the more popular method is to use a character with Poison to kill T-bone. If you push T-bone to 1hp and he uses his resilience to stay alive, your poison damage will kill him after the resilience giving you a one-turn win. To achieve this, you'll need to cut his health down to 1 hp so an Attack Boost in combination with Orb Boost or Orb Changers work best. A full squad with 3 or more matching orbs and 2 1,000+ hitts will work just fine to accomplisht his. A -based team with an Enel boost and Kaku with 4+ matching orbs will take him down to 1 hp with several 1,000+ hitters as well. The trick is really making sure your poison special is ready by the time you reach this stage as T-bone hits relentlessly and hard. If you should miss your burst round, try and just stop to just above 20% health and push him with normal damage on a following round. | 7Boss = Ship Cutter T-Bone Marine Captain | 7HP = ~950,000 hp | 7AttackPattern = T-bone preemptively puts up a 5 turn buff of resilience. Loop 1) Attacks for ~6,400 damage. Loop 2) Attacks for ~3,200 damage. Under 20% health, he heals himself back up to 30%, and puts up a two turn buff where he will negate ALL damage. | SecImage = TBone - Sec.png | SecEnemies = Ship Cutter T-Bone Marine Captain and Grunts | SecTips = Just take out the grunts and stop complaining. This was a free T-Bone poster/Shanks book round! | SecBoss = Ship Cutter T-Bone Marine Captain Grunts | SecHP = 0 ~100,000 hp | SecAttackPattern = T-bone preemptively heals the squad to full health, then disappears and drops himself as a poster. Mobs attack every 1-2 turns. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events